Behave Yourself, Mr Holmes
by Meilodiii
Summary: High school AU. Sherlock Holmes is the worst student a teacher can imagine, smart, snarky, and incredibly rude. Ms. Hooper, the new teacher, is in for a lot of trouble.


**Chapter 1**

Molly Hooper adjusted her skirt and signed. Today is the first day of school, the students are about to burst through the school gates any second and her pulse is growing faster and faster. She had just finished school, and in many people's opinions, she was barely old enough to be teaching, but here she is, and there's no turning back. Molly had graduated from university with top grades, and now is a biology slash chemistry teacher in a fancy posh school.

She perched on her swivel chair nervously,

_Two more minutes to go._ She thought to herself, glancing at the clock and wiping her sweaty palms on her new skirt. The other teachers had assured her that teaching is not as hard as she imagined, and she would get the hang of it soon. But they did not warn her about how nervous she would be, or is it just her that get's this nervous?

Students soon began filing in, and they all sat down in the empty seats. The students glanced her over as she made her way to the front of the class, she was wearing a blouse with a short pencil skirt, her ponytail swaying slightly. She could tell that the students had decided that she was an easy teacher, and started chattering among themselves.

_Roll call_. Molly reminded herself and found the sheet. She soon found out how difficult it was to make students to quiet down and that a student named Sherlock Holmes is not here.

In the middle of introductions, the door to the classroom burst open. A young man wearing a dark blue button down shirt and jeans entered the classroom, the students payed no heed to him and continued their conversations, apparently used to it.

"Excuse me?" Molly called out and immediately cursed herself, _He was the one late, why are you being so polite?_

"Yes?" The young man turned and glanced at Molly, then he sat down in the back of the class,

"Do you realise that you are over 10 minutes late?" Molly asked, trying to imitate what all the other teachers are like,

"I know." He said, dropping the thick textbook on the desk with a loud plop, "Is it your habit to point out the obvious?"

"You are late to class," Molly stuttered, she tried to remember the things about tardy students that she had read online, but couldn't really, "I would have to give you detention for not being sorry."

"Why should I be sorry to miss this boring class?" Sherlock asked with a careless demeanour, which only angered Molly even more.

"Detention, Mr. Holmes." She said with an air of finality, feeling rather pleased with how the sentence came out.

"No."

"Sorry?" She started, and turned around to face him again,

"I said no. I will not go to detention today."

"And why is that?"

"Because I did nothing wrong."

"You were ten minutes late to class!"

"So?" he asked, and he rose up to walk right up to the front of the classroom, standing face to face with Molly. The rest of the class continued their chatter, not seeming to notice the exchange between their new teacher and their most unbearable classmate.

"You have to be punished for your tardy behaviour." Molly stuttered, her swelling confidence instantly deflating when she realised how close Sherlock was standing and how piercing her green eyes were.

"And what if I refuse?" Sherlock asked, taking a few quick steps toward Molly, they are now nose to nose, Molly had to crane her neck to look into the eyes of the student towering over her.

Thankfully, the bell rescued her. The tide of students poured out the classroom with surprisingly quick speed.

"My classroom after school." Molly managed to say, and before Sherlock can counter, he was swept out the door with the throng of students.

_Ten minutes late again._ Molly thought, and paced around the classroom. Then decided to sit down at her desk and at least pretend to be busy. She glanced at the clock, no sign of Sherlock Holmes. At break she had consulted the other teachers about him, their opinions were unanimous: Don't bother.

The door banged opened and Sherlock walked in, looking reasonably unhappy.

"Ms. Hooper." He said, looking at her expectantly,

_Drat, what are you supposed to do at detentions?_ Molly thought, and resisted the urge to run out of the classroom, instead, she took a deep breath.

"Take a seat." She said, motioning towards the desks, but Sherlock walked right up to her and sat down on her desk, a smirk on his face.

"Sherlock." Molly said, very startled, "Please do not sit on my desk."

_Why are you being so polite?_

"If you say so." Sherlock said, and slid of the desk gracefully, a trait that Molly had coveted her whole life and never gained.

"You were ten minutes late to class, and now you're ten minutes late to detention, what is your excuse?"

"I don't have any." Sherlock said, leaning against a desk with an amused expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't have any excuses. I thought this class boring, and decided to not go."

"Then why did you show up?"

"I was threatened by the British Government."

"Sorry?"

Sherlock looked at her as if she's an idiot, and she felt the tips of her ears slowly heating up.

"May I be excused?" Sherlock suddenly asked.

"Sure." Molly said, then immediately regretted it. _Why did you say yes? Why on earth did you say yes?_

"Goodbye, Ms. Hooper." Sherlock said as he breezed through the door, with an extremely smug smile.

Molly groaned, teaching is going to be a whole lot harder than she had thought.

**Reviews make me happy and you wouldn't want a sad fanfiction writer, would you?**


End file.
